


What Do I Call You?

by shinskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned MSBY members, Mentioned Schweiden Adlers, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinskies/pseuds/shinskies
Summary: What is the right name to call someone?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	What Do I Call You?

\-----

_It started with ‘Sakusa-san’ and ‘Miya-san’._

“ _Sakusa-san_!”

Atsumu called in the sea of people wanting to interview them about their win against EJP, a pro-league that consists of Bokuto’s, Atsumu’s, and Kiyoomi’s former teammates. Bokuto, acting as their PR person alongside Meian, handled the interviews and promotions of some sort. Atsumu ran towards Kiyoomi, who **_hates_ ** crowds and people in general, as he advances towards the dugout. Atsumu was fast enough to grab Kiyoomi by his wrist, palm sweaty. Kiyoomi’s eyes widened, disgust flashed in his dark orbs but Atsumu paid no heed and continued dragging him, finding a suited photographer to take a photo of them together.

It was Atsumu’s ritual. Ever since he was accepted in MSBY, he immediately took a photo with everyone saying it will be a remembrance. Bokuto scoffed at him, asking if that doesn’t contradict their high school banner “we don’t need things like memories” to which Atsumu replied “it doesn’t apply to the situation now”. Since Kiyoomi is new to the team, Atsumu grabbed the chance to take a photo with him and out of all times, he chose now, when he is all sweaty from the 5 set game against EJP and his palm, which is still grasping Kiyoomi’s wrist, is no exception to it.

Good thing they find Rintarou, who is gaping like a fish at Atsumu and Kiyoomi. Atsumu had the audacity to touch THE Sakusa Kiyoomi with his bare hand, mind you it is sweating. Atsumu seems to not comprehend the situation he is in and insists Rintarou to take a photo of them. 

The next moments were blurry, the only thing Kiyoomi remembers is how sweaty his left wrist is now, not the first tangible memory he had with Atsumu. 

  
  
  


\---

_That gradually shifted to ‘Sakusa’ and ‘Miya’_.

The honorifics dropped, Kiyoomi didn’t know how. Ever since the whole photograph fiasco, Atsumu seems to be so comfortable with him. He shares stories with him every team dinner, cracks jokes with him, accompanying him in morning jogs when everybody is still deep in their slumber, and lifting weights and running on the treadmill every day off when the rest of the team uses the day to rest. The platonic setter-spiker relationship between them grew into friends, which Kiyoomi still questions himself how did he entangle himself with his polar opposite, who is now trying to figure out how to use the microwave in Kiyoomi’s unit. 

“How do you use this?” Atsumu asked in pure confusion that made Kiyoomi furrow his eyebrows.

“You do not know how to use a microwave?”

The way Atsumu nod, face etched with confusion, shocked Kiyoomi. He didn’t know that there would be a single soul living in the 21st century that does not know how to use a microwave. He deemed it was a general knowledge since he sees Motoya always use one, as well as Thomas and Barnes when they need to reheat the food that they cooked in the morning.

“Mama Miya always makes us use the stove if we want to reheat our food. She says it’s unhealthy to use a microwave as it can produce toxins in food due to the wavelength of the heat and the material where the food will be placed.”

Kiyoomi was shocked. It seems like it is so out of Atsumu’s character blurting those words that sounded so _healthy and practical_. In the end, Kiyoomi let Atsumu use the stove instead to heat the food Osamu cooked for the both of them. 

They eat the food silently. Another thing Sakusa learned about Atsumu is that he is not a loud eater. He does not slurp the soup loudly unlike Bokuto. Atsumu does it slowly and as quietly as possible. He felt Kiyoomi stared at him and Atsumu already knew that he was surprised.

“Kita-san always reprimands me whenever we eat noodles since I always eat loudly. He gave me those table etiquette or whatever you call those lectures after every meal and imagine hearing those constant lectures from him for years, I grew to live by it.”

It was again, out of Atsumu’s character to listen to people. Every single time Kiyoomi spends his free time with Atsumu, he learns something new about the man that always surprises him. 

Just like an etiquette he learned from Kita, he insisted on washing the plates and utensils they both used. Kiyoomi didn’t let him at first but Atsumu was persisting so he let him do his way, but he made sure Atsumu would do things properly.

That day, the honorifics were dropped as they bid their goodbyes and goodnights to each other.

“Good night, _Sakusa_.”

“You too, _Miya._ ”

  
  
  


\---

_Surnames be damned, close friends call each other by their first names._

  
  


“ _Kiyoomi_!”

Atsumu called, signalling the man that the ball will be set to him. Everybody was in shock, not expecting Atsumu would be so casual with their spiker number 1 spiker. Kiyoomi was in shock, too. He didn’t expect that the setter would call him by his first name. _He didn’t expect that it would make his heart do somersaults._

Kiyoomi clearly took the advantage and spiked the ball with a very nasty spin on Adler’s court, which gained the MSBY team the match point. 

The simple call by his name gave Kiyoomi an indescribable power that made him gain another point from his service. It was MSBY’s first win against the defending champions in the form of Schweiden Adlers. 

Of course, with a new occurrence comes another batch of teases for both Atsumu and Kiyoomi, courtesy not only of MSBY but also Schweiden as they already formed bonds despite being rivals. The rivalry only exists on court but not off of it, they say.

Kiyoomi is currently doing his cool down exercise with Wakatoshi since the said man insists. Despite his cold and powerful aura, Wakatoshi became a type of person who loves gossips especially when they concern Kiyoomi, his long known rival and friend. He got that trait from his boyfriend, who is busy with his chocolate business in Paris.

“So, _Kiyoomi_ huh?” There was an obvious glint of tease in Wakatoshi’s statement. He always does that, teasing Kiyoomi whenever he has the chance. It will intensify now, Kiyoomi figure as another thing was added to Wakatoshi’s list of ‘Things to tease Sakusa-san about’. Wakatoshi reminded himself to thank Atsumu for another item added to the list.

“Shut it, Ushijima-san.”

“How come Miya-san casually calls you Kiyoomi but I don’t get a free pass for it? As a person who has been there since your grade school days, I **am** offended.”

He is not. He is just being dramatic, just like how Tendou told him to be during times when he can milk out gossip from other people.

“It was a slip of his tongue, Ushijima-san.”

Except it wasn’t. 

Atsumu called him again by his name followed by a statement that nobody uses the shower room now and it is free for Kiyoomi to use. A very faint blush creeped on Kiyoomi’s cheeks, subtly hiding it from Wakatoshi as he gathered his tumbler and towel and bid him goodbye. As Wakatoshi knew him for years already, the blush didn’t get past his sight. He was fast in getting his phone and informed his boyfriend from miles away about the scene that unfolded in front of him. Tendou hummed in agreement with Wakatoshi’s statement that says “ _Seems like Sakusa-san is in love._ ” and he added “ _Welcome to the slowburn, mutual pining arc courtesy of your bestfriend over there, Wakatoshi-kun. I hope you have the patience to stay throughout their pining arc.”_

  
  


Kiyoomi can still feel the faint blush on his cheek even after bathing up. Inunaki asked him about it, even panicked for a moment thinking that Kiyoomi caught a fever. Atsumu was fast to respond though, as he placed a thermometer on Kiyoomi’s ear.

“Eh? His temperature is normal though?”

“I’m fine, _Atsumu_. I do not feel feverish.”

That moment, everyone in MSBY knew that the mutual pining arc was about to begin.

  
  
  


\---

  
  


_First names are too long, nicknames should be made._

  
  


“Kiyoomi is too long. Four syllables for a single name? That is already a lot of jaw work.”

Atsumu complained in the middle of their Netflix session. It became a ritual every Friday night. Atsumu will come to Kiyoomi’s unit to binge-watch movies and vice versa, but it’s mostly Atsumu who comes over since he _knows_ Kiyoomi hates moving a lot when it’s not related to volleyball nor cleaning.

“Go say that to my parents who gave me that name.”

Kiyoomi said, eyes fixated at the movie that is currently rolling. He grabs the bowl of popcorn sitting on Atsumu’s _beefy_ thighs. Kiyoomi restrained himself from thinking _inappropriate thoughts_ . _It’s not the right time to thirst about Atsumu’s beefy thighs._

  
  


“ _Omi_.”

Kiyoomi choked on the popcorn he just munched. Atsumu immediately picked up the soda and made Kiyoomi drink it. He gently pat Kiyoomi’s back and waited for him to recover from the life-threatening situation he was in.

“Omi?”

“Hmm. _Omi_ . Kiyoomi is too long, you know. I’ll call you _Omi_ from now on.”

It felt like a chant. Kiyoomi’s mind was filled with nothing but Omi. Omi. Omi. Omi. Omi. The nickname sounded so good and Kiyoomi started to like it.

“ _Tsum._ ”

It was Atsumu’s turn to choke on his drink. They looked like fools, Kiyoomi thinks. Nicknames are not a big deal but why do the both of them act like it is something special? Close friends are allowed to give each other nicknames, right?

The movie rolled, Atsumu and Kiyoomi both had no recollection of the characters and the plot the story has. They felt like they were under a spell. _A spell called love._

  
  
  


\---

_An endearment? It would be nice. (Or a nuisance)_

  
  


The pining arc came quickly. One day, Atsumu and Kiyoomi were just casually sitting together during the team dinner since the season league was now done, concluding that the Adlers is the champion again for this year. The conversation Atsumu and Kiyoomi shared that the members overheard was nothing but Atsumu’s rant and admiration about Tobio’s setting. It was _nothing_ romantic, really.

So they were surprised with what Atsumu stated during their meeting about a vacation the management will give to the team as the season ends. Suggestions were asked, whether they want to spend the first week with the whole team or just go separate ways right away. Most of them agreed to have recreational activities with the team, except Atsumu who is now speaking his mind, not remembering _that_ one thing.

“I’d want to have privacy with my _honey_ this vacation.”

Everybody had their jaws dropped on the floor, even the executives are surprised with the endearment that rolled off of Atsumu’s tongue. _Honey?!_

“You have a lover, Tsum-tsum?!”

Bokuto was fast to recover from his shock and screamed in 120% volume of his. It only dawned to Atsumu when Bokuto exclaimed. He obviously went pale and looked at his _lover_ , who was sitting adjacent to him.

  
  


“ _Honey,_ it slipped! I swear I didn’t mean to say it out loud!”

He says as his defense, raising both of his hands to Kiyoomi who is now shaking his head. A loud sigh was heard from the spiker before he slapped both of his hands on the table.

“How many times do I have to tell you that _honey_ won’t be _our endearment_?”

“But you agreed to it last night when we were making out?”

Loud gasps were heard next, not believing the things that they heard and seeing right now. Their top tier players are now having their first ever love quarrel, as the whole MSBY team think. They can’t believe that the two are fighting over an _endearment_ , out of all things that is a quarrel worthy. 

“But _honey_ sounds so lovely. _My Only_ is so corny and mediocre.”

“As if _honey_ isn’t?”

“At least it isn’t what Meian-san calls his wife.”

Meian felt called out, but he felt joyous watching the two argue about what to call each other. _Ah, young love_. He thinks. He reminisced about the times he and his wife argued about where to eat for the first date, which ended up choosing to eat Yakitori and Takoyaki while watching people pass by and watching the sun set.

“Hey Atsumu and Sakusa-kun, how did the both of you become a couple?”

Inunaki asked, genuinely curious. Atsumu answered him on behalf of him and his _honey_ , he still insists the endearment on his mind by the way. Atsumu narrated how their not so romantic confession went, which happened when Kiyoomi ran out of toiletries so he had to rush to the mart for a quick shopping and apparently Atsumu was also in the mart, buying some vegetables and canned goods. It was unromantic really. Atsumu, while carrying the bags containing hsi and Kiyoomi’s groceries, said out of the blue, “it would be nice to buy goods for our future shared home. Omi-omi, would you mind doing grocery shoppings with me in the future?”

The team laughed out loud and Bokuto even rolled on the floor with the story Atsumu just shared. They literally pictured Atsumu as a romantic, holding a bouquet of flowers on his hand while wearing a high-end tuxedo, asking Kiyoomi to be his lover in a 5-star Michelin restaurant. Reality was indeed far from what they expected. 

The meeting ended up with a decision to just let the team enjoy their vacation alone, with their loved ones.

  
  
  
  


The moment Atsumu and Kiyoomi arrived at their _shared_ unit, Atsumu brought the topic about their endearment again. He keeps on insisting to be called and call his lover _‘honey”._ Kiyoomi surrendered, this is a fight he cannot win since his lover is adamant in calling him honey.

“Fine. _Honey,_ it is.”

They spend the rest of their night finding warmth from each other's arms and planning their first ever trip as couples. Atsumu narrated the travel itinerary he had in mind, which is only about traveling to Hyogo, visiting his parents _(Kiyoomi’s soon to be parents)_ , and visiting Kita-san and help him with his farm since he knows Kita-san and his _honey_ would be best of friends because of their interests, especially when it comes to being meticulous and cleaning of course.

  
  
  


\---

  
  


“Hey, Kiyo. Are you reminiscing your _memories_ again?”

Kiyoomi didn’t even realize he spaced out and is currently on call with Motoya. He sighed, the framed photo sitting atop of his bedside table brought him back to memories he doesn’t even want to recall.

“You’re still not done packing your things?”

“Almost.”

“Make it fast. We don’t want to be late for the meeting, right?”

Kiyoomi just hummed and ended the call. He gathered the things he needed before leaving _his_ unit. He was slightly fidgeting. Remembering the _memories_ which he believed didn’t matter, just like the old high school banner, is doing him no good. He should snap out of it before wallowing himself in that depth of unwanted emotions again.

  
  


It was a shocker, seeing the platinum blonde standing by the entrance. His breath hitched, a lot of thoughts running on his mind. He doesn’t want _the blonde_ to notice him. He should run away before he even catches a glimpse of him but on the other side, why would he run? It has been _years_ already, he should’ve _moved on_ from him already.

  
  


“Oh? _Sakusa-san_ .” _He calls him_.

_What should I call him?_ Kiyoomi contemplates. Atsumu called him by his last name, with honorifics at that. Should he call him by his surname, too? What should he call him at a moment like this? 

  
  


_Maybe calling him by his name would be the easiest._ Kiyoomi figures and so he did. 

  
  


“Hi, _Atsumu-san._ ”

  
  
  
  


_Finding the right name to call your ex-lover is indeed the hardest thing to do._   
  
  



End file.
